Just For The Record
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: "Clare, I'm with you because I love who you are, not just because of your body." He smirked. "Though, I have to say, you're sexy curves are an added bonus." Eclare oneshot. Rated M for mild lemon.


**A/N: Yay, Eclare oneshot! :D Not much to say up here except that I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all who always read my work! It means a lot to me! :3**

* * *

><p>Eli caught Clare around the waist, pulling her into him and nuzzling against her neck. Clare smiled and covered his hands with her own, touching the cold metal ring on his thumb.<p>

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck briefly.

"I was only gone for a week Eli," she responded, leaning back and letting their bodies press closer together.

"Too long," he murmured, rubbing his nose against her neck again.

Clare had gone on a retreat with her church group, and though Eli had begged her not to go, she went anyway. She had to devote _some_ time to God after all.

No more than a few hours earlier, Clare had arrived home. Her dad greeted her, hugging her hello and telling her how much he missed her.

Then he left for a 'business meeting' mere moments later.

Yeah, he sure missed her all right.

Long story short, the unexpected visit from Eli sure brightened her day.

"Want to go inside?" Clare asked Eli, giggling quietly at the feeling of his lips brushing across the skin on her neck.

"Inviting me in when your parents aren't home? Very kinky Edwards."

"You call that kinky?" She raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. Eli pressed his lips tightly together.

"Mmm, yeah, you're right. You, sitting on top of me, completely naked and fing…"

"Eli!" Clare shrieked, cutting him off before he could finish. He chuckled.

"Well, it _is_ kinky."

"I would never do that!" Eli arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"You sure about that?" Clare blushed a deep red, huffing and breaking out of Eli's grip, stomping into her house. Eli laughed again and followed his girlfriend inside.

He closed the door softly behind himself and ventured into Clare's living room, plopping down beside her on the couch. She pouted and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. Eli tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, only to get it shrugged off by her.

"Come on Clare, I was only kidding." He frowned. He had only wanted to make her blush, not get her upset at him.

"Do you really think I would do that sort of thing?" She asked quietly, still not facing him.

"I mean, of course not. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. And I wouldn't expect that from you since we've just barely done some under-the-clothes touching." Clare bit her lip as she took in what he had just said. Suddenly, she turned to him, her eyes watering and her lip quivering. Eli's eyes went wide. What had he said now?

"You're not mad that we haven't done more? You're not going to break up with me because we haven't had sex?" Eli shook his head vigorously, his too-long brown hair flopping around on his head, and took her hands in his.

"No, of course not Clare. Besides, if all I had on my mind was sex, do you really think I would've stuck around this long?" She shook her head and looked down into her lap, frowning. Eli guided her face back to his with two gentle fingers.

"Clare, I'm with you because I love who you are, not just because of your body." He smirked. "Though, I have to say, you're sexy curves are an added bonus." She blushed and let out a small laugh, wiping her eyes and smiling at Eli. He did that lopsided smile that she loved and leaned over, kissing her chastely.

"Don't worry, alright?" She smiled at him and they kissed again, Eli sliding his tongue into Clare's mouth and rubbing his own against hers. Clare moaned and Eli pushed her back onto the couch, straddling her waist and continuing to kiss her as his hands began to roam her body. They slipped underneath her thin white t-shirt to cup her clothed breasts in his hands, kneading them gently. He then tugged at the hem of her shirt and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Can I take this off?" His voice was low and husky, turning Clare on more than she already was. She nodded meekly, pressing her leg together, and raised her arms so that Eli could pull the shirt over her head.

"God Clare, you're beautiful." She knotted her fingers into his hair as he kissed her exposed shoulders and chest. His fingers played with the straps of her simple white bra, eventually slipping them off of her shoulders. Clare arched her back, pushing her chest towards him, and whispered "_touch me,_" before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. She covered her face, her cheeks flaming. She had tried to hold it in, but couldn't help herself; all she could think about was how she would feel with Eli's skilled hands dancing along her bare chest.

Eli sat back and looked at her, looking a bit confused, but his pupils clearly dilated with lust. As much as he wanted to run his hands all over Clare's body, he had to make sure that this was okay with her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a strained voice, shifting a bit and trying to hide his very obvious erection. Clare nodded and reached towards Eli, her fingers closing around his shirt and trying to undo the buttons. Her normally steady hands were shaking with anticipation, struggling to unfasten her boyfriend's shirt. His hands covered her own and he smiled at her.

"I've got it." He undid his gray button down and pulled it off his body, letting it fall to the floor where Clare's shirt lay. She ran her fingers along his slightly defined abs, the muscles twitching as she did so. Eli reached around her back to undo her bra, but she stopped him.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, disappointment clear in his voice. She shook her head.

"Just not here. We can't do it on the couch. Besides, what if one of my parents walks in?" Eli smirked.

"Good point. At that point, I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to stop, even if your parents were in the room." Clare made a face as Eli climbed off of her, scooping their shirts off of the floor. He grabbed her hand and they ran upstairs, laughing, until they reached Clare's room. Eli dropped the shirts and closed and locked the door in one swift motion. Picking Clare up bridal style, he set her on the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her again, his hands reaching behind her to undo her bra. He unclasped it and moved to pull it off of her body, but she stopped him from doing so when she placed her hands over the cups.

"We can stop if you want," Eli whispered, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Just don't stare." She let her hands fall to her sides and squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled the bra away from her chest. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't speak for a moment. "Say something Eli," Clare croaked, her eyes still closed.

Instead of speaking, Eli lowered his lips to her nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it as he softly squeezed and kneaded the other. Clare's mouth opened to let out a breathy moan and Eli groaned when he heard it, the vibrations sending tingles of pleasure through Clare's body. His hands moved from her chest down to the button on her jean shorts and he pulled back, looking into her eyes to make sure everything was still okay. She nodded and he unbuttoned her shorts, tugging them off her hips and down her smooth legs until they hit the floor, leaving her in lime green panties that sported a wet spot on the center of them. He smirked and ran his fingers along her center, causing her to push her head back into the pillows and moan.

Eli's pants had been getting tighter and tighter, but with all the moaning Clare was doing, they were to the point where it was hurting him. He climbed off of her to take off his pants, but her small voice cut through the silence.

"Eli, wait." He inwardly groaned. He really needed to get these pants off. Looking up at Clare lying there in only panties, her cheeks flushed and her hair messy, only made Eli's pants tighter, but he stopped.

"What?"

"We can't go all the way." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Who said we were going to?" She smiled a little and he took off his pants, sighing in relief. He moved to climb back on top of her, but she stopped him, motioning for him to lie down instead. He complied, a bit confused, but excited. She straddled his waist, biting her lip before hesitantly moving her hand down to her panties.

"Clare wait, what are you…" Her hand slipped into her panties and she closed her eyes, whimpering softly, as she touched herself. "God dammit Clare." Her fingers continued to move over her clitoris in slow circles, until she pushed a finger inside of herself, moaning loudly. Eli watched her with wide eyes, still in shock that she was living out his fantasy, and her fingers moved faster, her chest rising and falling with every gasp, whimper, and moan. As enjoyable as this was, Eli didn't want her to come yet. That was his job.

"Clare, stop." Her hand stopped and she opened her eyes, blushing a deep red when she looked at Eli.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She whispered.

"Clare, of course not! You were making yourself feel good and fuck, you sure were making me feel good, but you've got to stop." Eli normally didn't say the f-word around Clare, but this situation deserved it.

"Why?" She asked quietly, still a bit embarrassed.

"Because." He flipped them over, Clare squeaking when her back hit the soft mattress and she bounced a bit. He leaned down close to her and whispered in her ear. "I get to make you come." He thrust his hips forward and they both moaned at the shock of pleasure that coursed through their bodies. Clare threw her arms around Eli's neck, rolling her hips forward and creating more sensational friction between the two. They set a steady pace, their hips coming up to meet each other with each thrust, and Clare felt a unfamiliar tension boiling in her abdomen.

"Eli, faster," she whispered. He increased their pace, becoming erratic as he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"God Clare, I'm gonna…" he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, his body shaking as he orgasmed. He pressed the pad of his thumb to Clare's clitoris through her panties, and she cried out, arching her back as she came, her fluids seeping out of her and soaking her panties. Eli collapsed next to her, pulling her close to him and burying his nose in her slightly damp hair.

"Amazing," he whispered. Clare simply nodded, still climbing down from her high. "And just for the record, we don't need to have sex to have a great relationship. Being around you is enough for me."

Clare smiled, snuggling closer to him and thinking one thing.

Eli was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make me very happy! :D<strong>


End file.
